


Blind Deaf  Mute

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07





	1. Chapter 1

他睁开眼睛大口吸气，好像病床上的临终之人一样，这是第几次了？这段时间以来他几乎没有一天晚上能好好睡觉。

对了，是梦。

梦里的他很多次死里逃生，也很多次在坠入冥界的荒芜之地，甚至在熟悉之后他学会了在死亡边缘把自己从噩梦中拉拽出来。噩梦，虽然不是每次都很可怕，但除去那些惊醒后让人心有余悸的梦，那些在梦里没有明显的危险和威胁但却依旧压抑得让人喘不过气的梦也是他所害怕的。

对，是害怕。

他已经很久没有体会过害怕的感觉了。他是一名探险家，去过世界上很多地方，极端环境，高山之巅，悬崖之底，恐怖鬼屋，法老陵墓……他也是一名战地记者，即使炮弹和他擦肩而过，穿梭于战场上到处飞舞乱窜的，能在不经意之间就要人命的流弹中也没能让他感到过胆怯。

也许是胸膛起伏得太剧烈，睡在身边的人迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，“Thor？怎么了？”

直到女人的手抚摸上他的背部他才发现自己的身体居然止不住地在颤栗，生硬地扯出一个微笑开始安抚被自己闹醒的女友，“没事，你继续睡吧，明天你还要早起。”  
女人勉勉强强地点了点头，顺便在男人嘴角留下一个亲吻，“晚安，Thor。”  
“晚安，Jane。”

再一次躺了下去，他在陷入沉睡之前暗自祈祷，希望这次能够一直睡到天明。

那个人是谁？

在他的梦里面最经常出现的是一个小孩子。  
Thor最经常看到的是他每次站在窗户后面静静悄悄地望着外面，又或者坐在床上一个人安静地看书，还有打雷下雨的时候虽然怕得要命，躲在被子里面发抖也不会去找父母。  
他不知道为什么一个小孩子会这样，他也很厌恶这个孩子的父母，他们不该这样对一个孩子。

孩子偶尔也有开心的时候，和金发的女人在一起读书，和金发的小男孩一起玩耍，但大多数时候孩子都是孤独的，Thor很高兴有这样一家人能去关爱这个孩子，因为孩子是黑色头发所以Thor并不认为那个女人和小男孩和他是一家人。

又来了，那个声音……

“救我！”  
“NO！！！”

Thor大叫着醒了过来，看了看闹钟已经7点了，Jane已经不在了，闻着门外飘来的咖啡香，他揉了揉眼睛走进浴室。一个完美的工作日从起床后的淋浴开始。  
“早上好亲爱的。”娇小的女人在厨房里忙碌，看见从卧室出来的男人甜甜地问了声早。  
“早上好。”带着牙膏的薄荷香的吻留在了女人的脸颊上，Thor把咖啡从厨房里端了出来。

“叮——”

电脑的邮件提醒声开始了Thor今天的工作，一封委托。

“这次又要去哪？”女人跟着从厨房里走了出来。  
“北欧那边，说是想要看极光，还有那边的风景。”美式咖啡的苦涩驱逐了Thor最后的困倦，他开始思考要不要接下这个委托。

Thor·Odinson，一个大高个子，一个前战地记者和一个现探险家，靠着美好的外表和完美的身材，他偶尔也会被邀请去拍一些杂志的封面，总之，每个女人都喜欢他，男人也是。

“北欧？我记得你家的老宅是在那边没错吧？你要不要顺路回去一次？”

 

叮铃铃铃铃……

下课铃声响了，经历了四十分钟的文学老师魔咒的洗脑，同学们都伸了伸懒腰，三两结伴地走出教室晒太阳，活动一下筋骨。  
平时生龙活虎的Thor现在正趴在课桌上，愁眉苦脸的，如果你要问为什么，因为不久之后就是这学期的期中测试了，而我们的万人迷Thor·Odinson同学正在为了他的文学测试而苦恼。

“Thor！出去踢球吗！”同样是一头金发的发小Fandral正在教室门口招呼着球队的队员们。  
“算了…我继续看书…”  
“看什么书啊，反正你也记不住，还不如出来帮队伍赢分！”  
“看了总比不看强啊！”Thor有些懊恼地捶了捶桌子。明明他已经很努力地在看书了啊，这些文字他都认识，可他们就是进不了自己的脑子。Thor觉得这些一个个的字母就像是夏天烦人的小蚊子，自己的眼睫毛就像是蚊帐一样，每次看到他们就会闭上不让蚊子进来。  
“唉，我说你别记了，反正每次考试你不是都抄他的答案吗。”Fandral一如既往地宽慰自己的好友兼球队队长。

“我还能抄谁答案？我要是能抄还会每次不及格吗？”  
“别搞笑了，你哪次不是抄他的答案啊？要不是他你早就被打断腿了，球队队长早就是我的了。”就只当Thor是看书看傻了，Fandral挥了挥手就走了。

他是谁？我抄的谁的答案？我和他很熟吗？如果很熟为什么我记不起来？

“还在想什么？不走吗？”  
“去哪？不是要上课吗？”

Thor回过神来才发现外面已经是夕阳西沉了，教室里的人都已经走完了。只剩下自己和这个人。

他是谁？

Thor抬起头想把视线聚焦在那个人的脸上，那个人站在自己面前，落日的余辉从他背后照射过来，那个人处在阴影之中，看不清他的脸。Thor揉了揉眼睛，还是看不清，就在Thor怀疑自己的眼睛是不是有问题时那个人又说话了。  
“你不走？那我先走了。”  
“别！”身体的动作快过思维，Thor一下子拉住了那人的手腕。似乎是被捏得有些疼了，那人轻轻地嘶了一口气，Thor赶紧松开手，“对不起对不起，我马上收拾东西，我们一起走。”

听到这话，那人直接在旁边的桌子上坐了下来，从身后掏出一本莎翁诗集开始阅读。  
Thor一边收拾东西一边往那个人的方向瞟，奇怪，他明明都能看清那本书的书脊上写的小字，但无论怎么揉眼睛都看不清那人的脸。想着想着Thor就停下了手中收拾的动作，专注地把目光聚焦在他的脸上。

不行，看不清。  
他到底是谁？为什么会和我一起回家？

Thor放下了书包，他走过去伸手去触摸那个人的脸庞。正专注于书本的那人突然伸手握住了Thor的手腕，“怎么？不想走了？还不赶紧收拾东西？还是说……你想做点其他的什么……嗯？”  
Thor突然感觉自己的手被什么软软的东西舔了一下，舌苔的柔软的独特触感让Thor开始紧张。

他居然舔了自己的手！  
更让Thor吃惊的是自己还不讨厌这种感觉，甚至隐隐的有一丝激动。

舌头舔过手掌，顺着手臂往上游走。被翻开的莎翁诗集早被扔在一旁的课桌上，风吹过窗户翻动书页发出哗哗的声响。那个人的另外一只手不安分地在自己的下身游走，划过裤裆时还会恶意地轻按一下，伴随着拉链被拉开的声音，Thor的裤子逐渐被拉开，头一次Thor觉得内裤是一个碍事的存在。在那人的撩拨下，在内裤的束缚下，在情欲的冲击下，在Thor准备拉住那人之前，那人一下子蹲下身，拔开Thor的内裤，用修建得圆润的指甲在马眼处轻轻扣弄，不时还会在极近的距离下轻轻吹气。诸神在上，他好久没有过这种感觉了。

被撩拨的阴茎顶端开始出现透明的液体，那人用手在伞状头顶端抹了一下然后轻轻撸了撸茎身，随机Thor便感觉自己身上最脆弱、最敏感的地方被一个暖湿的东西包裹住了。

是他在为自己服务！  
他到底是谁？  
令Thor崩溃的不只是这个不知道性别不知道样貌不知道来历的人，还有就是自己身体迸发出的对这个人的欲望。

温软的口腔包裹着巨大的性器，柔软的口腔内壁模拟着某个地方的紧致刺激着茎身，虽然Thor看不清那人的脸，但他感觉到了那人已经哭了，但是他很肯定是自己的巨大让他泛出了生理性的眼泪。  
这真的太舒服了，那人的技术很好，Thor快要忍不住了，他按住那个人的头，极快地挺了几下腰就让自己交代在了那个人的喉咙里。

高潮过后的Thor喘着气把那个人拉了起来，但是刚刚接触到那个人的手整个教室就变了，以讲桌为中心整个建筑物开始塌陷，就在愣神的一瞬间Thor没有抓住那个人。

“Help！！！！！! ”  
“No！！！！！”

又是一个被噩梦惊醒的早晨，Thor满头大汗地从床上坐起来，这个梦太真实了，不管是那场在教室里的性爱还是那个人坠落深渊之前声嘶力竭的呼喊。

Thor不记得在自己的生命中有谁这样服务过自己，拥有良好家教的他向来都很尊重自己的床伴，并且他也不是一个喜欢寻欢作乐的人，在遇到Jane之前和他上过床的人两只手都能数得过来。但在那两只手都数得过来的人数里确实没有一个像梦中人那样的的存在。

为什么会这样说。  
Thor看到了那双手，那双捧着莎翁诗集的手，那双游走于自己身上的手——纤细而修长，白，而且很大。在以前的床伴中没有这样的一个人。  
而且在他的印象中他从来没有让谁遇到过这种危险，因为他总是一个人去冒险。

那个人到底是谁。


	2. 02

风吹过大道，直立在两旁高大的行道树被风吹得沙沙作响，今天是个难得的晴天，即使是在夏天，对北欧来说晴天也是一个难得的恩赐。碰巧的是今天还是个周末，暑假中的孩子，从工作中暂时解脱出来的大人，大家都换上了泳衣带上了防晒霜来到了沙滩，享受上帝的恩赐。

Frigga和Odin今天也带着Thor来到了沙滩，可是Thor今天一直很困，从早上出门开始就是这样，甚至一向活泼好动的他是被Frigga从家里抱到车上的，还在上小学的Thor可以在后座上躺着，但是在他躺下之前坐在副座的Frigga转过头来温柔地告诉他，“你收着点脚，…还要坐在旁边呢。”

谁？  
还有谁要和我们一起出去吗？  
嗯……好困……

Thor再次睁开眼睛的时候他整个人是躺在又软又暖的沙滩垫上，巨大的遮阳伞提供的阴影完全覆盖了小孩的身躯。视线还未清晰，无数嬉笑打闹的声音充斥着耳朵，他揉了揉眼睛，随即感觉到太阳穴开始一跳一跳的，在双手按上头之前Thor感觉到了一双微凉的小手按住了自己的太阳穴，纤细的手指微微用力在太阳穴处轻轻打转，身后传来的淡淡的木质气息让他周身浮躁的气息渐渐平定下来，他就这么安心地闭着眼睛躺在那里。睡意又蔓上心头，平日里警觉的他绝不可能会在这种陌生的情况下睡着，但是那缕熟悉的气息竟让他十分的安心，尤其是在大脑昏昏沉沉的情况下，心里的安定感让他的身体也逐渐放松。

真舒服……

那双手好似经常做这种事一样，Thor想，要是Jane也能这样做就好了，可是她也很忙，不仅是个教授还要经常外出考察，一去就是几个月，自己也是一个探险家，两个人聚少离多，可这感情就莫名其妙地好上了，但是Jane好像还从来没有给自己这样按摩过……

那这个人是谁！

Thor突然睁开眼睛，但是他听到了旁边传来的尖叫，撑起身来看到眼前的大海开始咆哮，翻滚着的海浪往前扑打过来，Thor左右回顾，他意识到Frigga和Odin并不在身边，身后的那个人越过自己朝着大海走去，Thor一下子抓住了他的脚踝，视线刚刚聚焦在这骨瓷一般的双脚上时，那双脚的主人弯下腰来，伸手打掉了Thor的手，然后不顾Thor的呼喊往前走去，就在海浪拍打过来，将要把那人吞没的一瞬间Thor又大声呼喊着“NO！！！”惊醒了过来。

“呼——”大口呼吸着空气，今天Jane不在家，貌似又和Darcy一起出去考察了。  
只穿了一条沙滩裤，Thor赤裸着上身走到厨房，打开冰箱拿出空了一半的牛奶盒，入口后微酸的口感让他一下子吐出了全部的牛奶，皱着眉头看了看牛奶的保质日期，嗯，已经过期快一个星期了。心里面一面微微地埋怨Jane的不细心又一面责怪自己不应该让女友负责自己生活的全部，挂在墙上的日历提醒Thor，Jane已经出去5天了。

Thor把笔记本抱出来坐在沙发上开始准备这次的工作。  
他接下了那个去瑞典的委托，现在的人们在科技领域有了极大的发展之后对于大自然本身的神奇现象有了更多的倾慕情绪，也许是人类自身对于自然的敬畏，这些在边缘出现的极光不仅带给人视觉上美观的享受，更有一种神秘主义的色彩掺杂在其中，令人向往。

说实话，Thor虽然是一个瑞典人，但是他既不会瑞典语，也不怎么清楚关于瑞典本地的事情，父亲以前常说他来到美国之后就忘了根，或许真的是这样吧。打开手机通讯录，他翻到了以前的好友Fandral的电话，在接通之后的嘟嘟声中Thor暗自祈祷Fandral没有换号码也没有忘记自己这个朋友。

“Hello？”电话接通了，听到熟悉的声音让Thor松了一口气。  
“Hi，Fandral，是我，Thor，你还记得我吗？”  
“当然，你小子自从去了美国都不打一个电话回来了，大家都挺想你的。”  
“Well，我最近一段时间会回来长住……”  
“Of course！你家的老宅一直都给你保管着的！你尽管回来就是了。对了，你的女朋友呢？那位叫……嗯……”  
“Jane”  
“啊！没错！她会和你一起回来吗？”  
“真可惜，只有我一个人。对了，我爸妈他们好吗？”

……

“Fandral？”Thor觉得自己似乎触到了什么东西，但是他不明白Fandral的反应为什么会是这样？小时候Frigga不是经常会做小饼干给大家吃吗？  
“Well，挺好的，你回来看看就知道了。你定好机票之后把时间发给我吧，到时候我来接你。”  
“Thanks, my friend.”

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……

电话挂断之后的忙音带着Thor的思绪一起陷入了宕机状态。他开始回忆以前的故事。

Thor家很有钱。Odin告诉他这是祖上积累下来的财富，现在是自己在运营，以后就要Thor来运营，这份庞大的家业就要这样传承下去。Frigga也常常告诉他要心怀感激，不仅是对留下这一笔巨大财富的先祖，还有自然，还有身边的人。  
Frandral，Sif，Vlostagg，Hogun，他们都是Thor的好伙伴。除了Sif是当地企业家的女儿，剩下的三个人都是Thor家佣仆的孩子。说来也奇怪，偌大的Odinson庄园只拥有仅仅屈指可数的佣仆，但一切都井井有条，不论是外面的庄园绿化还是里面的房屋清洁。有丰厚酬薪的佣人们也能供得起自己的孩子和Thor上一样的学校，再加上夫人Frigga亲厚待人，四个男孩子简直就像是亲兄弟一般。  
高中毕业后Thor来到了美国，这个充满活力与生机的都市。在Thor看来，虽然自己的童年及少年时期有朋友们的陪伴和父母的关爱，但是整个庄园扑面而来的厚重感使得他喘不过气，说实话他不喜欢这里，更深层次的原因，他觉得这个房子里闹鬼。

天不怕地不怕的Thor·Odinson在大学以前都在承受着被幽灵侵扰的痛苦。不管是清晨大床另一边的凹陷还是厨房里无缘无故消失的布丁，半夜他甚至觉得有东西会爬到自己床上来，但让他下决意要离开这里的原因还是高中毕业后父亲和自己的那一次吵架。他愤怒地把旁边的花瓶推到了地上，诸神在上，他真的不是故意的，但是Frigga打开门后那不可置信的眼神让他觉得无地自容。再后来，他来到美国后在第一年的暑假和朋友们驱车外出，当时还是大学生的Jane差点被他拙劣的车技撞倒，在赔礼道歉后的一来一往之间，两人就这么确定下了关系，虽然到现在两人也分分合合了几次，但是Thor仍然认为这是一场甜蜜的邂逅。

说到这里Thor觉得也该带Jane去见见自己的父母，他赶紧给女友打了一通电话。

“Jane？Hei，it’s me，Thor，listen，你愿意和我……”  
“Wait！！Darcy，你可以再把仪器调试一下吗，对，对，就是这样，嗯？Thor，你说什么？”  
“你愿意和我去北欧吗？”  
“啊！就是这样没错！对，Thor，我愿意我愿意。”  
“那你什么时候能回来？我订机票。”  
“对，慢慢来，慢慢地调……嗯，大概再有一周左右吧。”  
“好的我等你……”

话还没说完Jane就挂掉了电话，Thor揉了揉眉心，打开了票务网站开始预订10天后的机票。

天有不测风云，人有祸福旦夕。  
一周后Thor在机场等到下半夜后接到了女友的道歉电话。  
“嘿，Thor，你听我说，我真的不是故意的，这边的情况太特殊了，我必须得再等等，真的很对不起，你先去吧，之后我会自己买机票过来的，好吗？”

Thor在安慰她之后怀揣着满腔的怨气驱车来到了家附近的一个酒吧，酒精麻醉了Thor的感知，他隐约记起因为Jane的行程问题两个人争吵过很多次，上一次和上上次分手也是因为这个，Jane老是说自己很对不起，但Thor要的不是她的对不起，自己又不能拿她怎么样，每次争吵都以冷战为结局而结束，分手就是冷战后最好的镇定剂，但是分开后不久或是Thor或是Jane，其中一人首先低下头来通过一次浪漫的晚餐和一次激烈的性爱来恢复破损的关系。  
Thor不知道自己是不是厌倦了这种关系，但他总以自己爱Jane为理由，似乎所有事情都能用“爱”这个借口来解决，Thor以为自己对Jane的爱就是让自己留在这个地方的原因，如果没了这个理由那自己就会回到那座偌大的庄园里面接管祖上留传下来的一切，他就会回到那个阴霾的，好几个月都看不见太阳的地方去。

酒精是Thor的好伙伴，再次醒来已经是第二天的下午，在自己的大床上，他甚至不知道自己是怎么回来的，就算Jane在身边她也不会到酒吧来找自己。说来奇怪，在以前也是，他每次喝醉后再次醒来都是在自己的大床上，自己也不知道是谁把自己带回来的。  
定完外卖，在和时间的斗争中他洗完了澡窝在沙发上，电视机里播放着不知名的爆米花影片，门铃的响声把他拉回了现实。就这样不分昼夜地过了几天后，Thor把家里成堆的垃圾收拾好，开车驶向了机场。


End file.
